


God Has a Plan For Joey Handerson

by Bill_The_Dorito_Demon



Series: GHaPFJH [1]
Category: my own
Genre: GHaPFJH, Other, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_The_Dorito_Demon/pseuds/Bill_The_Dorito_Demon
Summary: This is my own story about a 16 soon to be 17 year old boy going to college. His life pretty much sucks and he hates himself. He pushing anyone close to him away. His roommate (Henry), however, refuses to walk away no matter what Joey does to push him away. I made this in 2015 created there betas in 2017 and have been working on it ever since.
Relationships: not importent
Series: GHaPFJH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671964





	God Has a Plan For Joey Handerson

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time using this site so work with me please! I have very low self-esteem so I think this story of mine sucks..tell me what you think!
> 
> So here's the Prologue I guess...

August 18 2016  
My name is Joey Handerson. Not Henderson Handerson. I'm 14. My stupid counselor wants me to write in a journal. I know it's stupid. Since she'll be reading it I have to write in it. I would refuse if she wasn't. I don't even know what to write in this stupid journal! I hit a kid today but that's not very surprising because I hit a kid every other week. At this point I'm just writing because I'm bored...  
-Joey


End file.
